


Dwell head cannon ideas

by Vishihan



Series: Proto Dwell Verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Au world building, Drabble Collection, Dwell Verse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishihan/pseuds/Vishihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? I'm trying to whip a major AU project into shape.<br/>Have my thoughts and drabbles. All the drabbles.<br/>You are welcome to drop prompts and other suggestions as well</p><p>Chap 9. Clones and self-replication - Tracks would like you to stop cloning, Shockwave.<br/>Chap 10. Relationships of the D'con High command, part 1. Tracks vs  Tarn<br/>Chap 11. Relationships of the D'con High Command, part 2. Tracks and Soundwave<br/>Chap. 12. Relationship between Megatron and Optimus Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primus & Unicron

**Author's Note:**

> In Dwell religion, Primus and Unicron are siblings and get along as much as any brothers forced to spend any amount of time together. The creation of the Cybertronian race is done through consenting passion between the pair and something to be celebrated. 
> 
> Or while Primus created the Dwell as a failsafe in case something happened to the planet / or he decided that celibacy is once again a good idea, Unicron is the one that decided that family bonds should be a thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Unicron stole the Prompt-

“WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO!”

If there was anything else as musical as his twin, brother, lover, exploding over something or another, Unicron had not heard it. He yawned, slowly getting up from his comfortable plush chair, and walked slowly to the door to prolong the brilliant sound of his twin starting to frantically panic over something likely very minuscule in nature. 

“Mmhm, I did something?” He questioned, walking over and idly peering into the ‘oracle pool’ which was a bowl of still water, nothing at all mystical besides Primus putting some power in it to keep track of their creations. Unicron looked at it idly. “Nothing seems out of place.” Their creations were alive and reproducing and Unicron was all for protecting ones’ offspring with a rock if it came down to it. 

“Why are they doing that?”

“Doing what?” Unicron asked idly, swirling a finger in the water to drag it back in time. “One of our adult creations was being nasty to the others infant. I would have done more than smack the tormentor with a rock if it was you.” No one messed with his twin except him. And they were going to keep it that way. 

“Unicron… one of our creations protected his infant by hitting the other with a rock. This sort of codependence violence isn’t shown in any of the creations adopting a forged creation.” 

Primus was sort of cute when he was acting pompous, I am the law and order, and this is not at all orderly. Like he knew things. Unicron moved back, snacking an arm back to wrap around his brothers waist and pressed against him, getting the most delicious little squawk of protest. “I told you when we started this reality that having a minority group that could reproduce was going to mess with your statistics. You never truly consider my doubts and went forward with it as planned. Accept the minority of familial love.” He grinned, grinding back. “We could make a new reality, perhaps a few of them so you can run your numbers.”


	2. Oil Slick+Starscream are manic buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Cannon for all continuities
> 
> Starscream and Oil Slick both suffer from hyperactivity and mania, but it is a lot easier to handle Oil Slick’s episodes then Starscreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or Oil Slick after the near Corrosive Rust incident has baby sitters. He also has a whole lot less dignity then the seeker and a lot less responsibility. Hence, boldly swinging a skinny scientist over the shoulder and forcibly carrying him to the mess hall for food and then the barracks for something resembling recharge is a possibility for a scientist. It is not a possibility for the Second command of the army. 
> 
> Hence Starscream tends to fall in full blown mania where he has a disconnection from reality and takes it out on Megatron, rest of the command staff, trine, etc. 
> 
> Oil Slick tends to hypomania to full mania but rarely has a disconnection from reality, because his baby sitters make sure he eats and recharges daily. Strika will sit on him. Cuddles with Cyclonus and Deadlock are also helpful.

The shift in universes had left gaps in their memories. The impacted had wiped them clear and they had returned slowly. Things remained. The great war for one, Unicron have saved them from certain death just to place them in danger once again. Deadlock could not blame the lord of destruction for their rough entry nor his sudden abandonment.   
Unicron merely gave them a second chance, it was up to them to make the most of it. 

He couldn’t remember having to deal with such an exasperating mech. Because at the spark of the matter, their commandeered would have had such a small and glitched mech culled for the greater good of the army and out of mercy. Oil Slick was bright, highly energetic and prone to abusing a great and scared cyber-ninja technique. To see processor over matter being used for something as mundane as note taking! Not restraining such a gift and skill in the technique to fend of the hoard…

Deadlock licked his lips, rubbing at his arms as he wandered the hallways of the Nemesis and leaned against the walls, feeling the warm deep thrumming hum of working deep space engines and faint trace of voices rounding a corner. There was no hoard. The ship was living and space worthy, and he was no longer a part of that dead world. 

Deadlock latched on the stoic voice, letting the wash of his fellow alt worlder was over him and assure him things were different. Deadlock walked toward their quarters. Exasperation and warmth tingled the voice. 

_Recharge had been snatch and grab for long, to purposely postpone any amount just to wait for him was unheard of. _Deadlock moved towards their recharge suit, typing in the security code before stepping in.__

__Cyclonus barely looked up from his datapad, stylus in his denta. Oil Slick though shifted, protective helm glass retracted and green optics blurred, pressed into the seekers side. “’bout time. I demand you get in here and cuddle or I’m goin’ cut you off. Nooo more high grade for you.”_ _

__Deadlock questioned, stepping inside and sealed the habsuite behind him._ _

__Cyclonus shifted, grasping the motorcycles shoulder to keep him from escaping the berth. “No,” he ordered simply, stylus shifting to the corner of his mouth._ _

__Deadlock joined Cyclonus on the seekers berth, boxing the smaller mech between their frames and peered over Oil Slick’s helm to catch what was written on the data pad. “More poetry?” He questioned, voice low as the smaller mech started to settle into something resembling a light recharge._ _

__“Mmhm.” It was noncommittal noise but Cyclonus didn’t move away when he started to read over his shoulder and Oil Slick was a quite bundle of heat, slow rhythmic vents, and a steady living hum. Deadlock relaxed, optics half closed, settling in to skim poetry data pads for the next couple joors._ _


	3. If Rewind was an unit of Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Cannon   
> Height guide 
> 
> Going through my MTMTE comics I noticed that Chromedome is about two Rewinds in height and decided, what if Rewind’s height was a unit of measurement. 
> 
> Soo Dwell/Five state Head cannon Height guide

So, let’s place Rewind around 9 feet in height. We’ll place all cassettes at around 6 to 9 feet from pede to helm. They are the smallest Cybertronian that are sapient beings.   
\- Scraplets are smaller and sentient but certainly not sapient- 

Mini bots and two/three wheelers and ATVs are around 10 to 15 feet in height. Motorcycles and other small off road vehicles tend to be more lanky and delicate then mini bots. 

If lining up by armor thickness it would go, Cassettes, Cycles, Mini bots. 

Double Rewinds height is 18 and about what Chromedome would be, and the point from small compact vehicles to luxury vehicles / midsize cars. 16 to 20 feet in height.   
Trucks, Semi cabs, and military transport, I’m placing at 22 to 26 feet in height. Semis with a trailer are larger and rare. 

Three Rewinds equal 27 feet in height and are the smallest of Seekers moving up towards 36 feet in height for bulkier ones such as Skyquake and Dreadwing. Hey! That is four Rewinds, go head cannon. Seekers have very tough and hardy armor.

Five Rewinds and at 45 feet in height would get you Predacon in mech fom and the ancient transformers clans, such as the Feralie (who have interbreed with various clans over the years and moderns ones tend to fall into seeker height range. 

Seven Rewinds or 63 feet in height would be most gestalt groups in combined form. 

Double that for fourteen Rewinds stacked ontop of each other and at a little over a 120 feet in height would be your Titans. 

And no drabbles for this set.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Starscream and Oil Slick are manic buddies.
> 
> Sometimes, you have to interfere with your second in commands business. Especially when he refuses to take proper care of himself.

Megatron mused that he was getting overly use to Starscream’s glitch. He expected a hostile takeover whenever the Seeker became anti-social and irritated, holding up in his lab for deca-cycles on end and sneaking around the ship. Which meant that there had to be change. 

His second in command had always been high-strung and petty evened out by ambition, intelligence and skill. When Starscream focused, he was a crucial part of think tanks and kept the air force in line. With the changes in command, they had been seeing more and more of his brilliance instead of the petty snarking that had crept up in the early vorns and erupted into snarling, yelling, and immature name calling. 

Not nearly enough, Megatron walked into medical and into the private recovery. Starscream shouldn’t look small and limp. He sat down, reached out and engulf the seeker’s hand in his, stroking over the thumb and waited. 

Things had to start changing, and not on his end. He had been restraining himself, trying to bite down the sharp instinctive urge to smash his second against the wall, or place him at the end of his fusion cannon with every manic fueled takeover attempt. Moderate his strength, so his second ended up restrained and under him instead of in pieces and on his way to a CR tank. 

Starscream had been vibrant in his rage when they had first approached the idea of reassigning his load of responsibilities to lessen the stress on his shoulders. They had dropped it, hoping that Starscream would both start taking care of himself, remembering to fuel and recharge with the knowledge that he had a glitch. Instead it had led to one of the most vicious paranoid delusions fueled take over to date.

Manic fueled engineering did not lead to the most well-constructed nor safe weaponry. Bigger is better and why go simple when you can go complex seemed to be the mental overview. Megatron appreciated the cannon, after it was out of Starscream’s hands and he was forcibly restrained in stasis cuffs. The weapon had pure imitation factor for it. Its use would be as a battering ram then any sort of missile launcher. 

Megatron sighed and lifted the hand, resting his helm against it and stroked the slender fingers. “It seems, I’m going to have to step in.” He would prefer if they managed their problems themselves, it was a learning experience. Yet, he frowned, watching the seeker shift and optics slowly power on, the palest shade of pink from energon starvation, and a quite mutter of “Lord Megatron,” escaped his seekers mouth. 

When it came down that his seeker, his command was harming himself, refusing to accept that there was a problem. He snorted, glaze serious as he slowly stroke the hand in his grasp. “Hello, Starscream. We are going to have a talk.”


	5. AllSpark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the AllSpark is something I debated on, trying to figure out how to incorporate it and finally I decided it isn’t a creation of Primus, it is a creation of the senate. The AllSpark is a genetic bank of C.N.A. coding allowing for the cloning and transplantation of parts without rejection, the creation of coldsparked frames, and modification of forged. 
> 
> It is also able to create drones, sentient but not sapient frames to do manual labor and personal use. When presented with an offline frame, The AllSpark doesn’t think, it just creates. Earth technology is not meant to be brought online so the creation tends to glitch, violently, leading to the death and destruction of the Movie verse. 
> 
> \- Also one of the many reasons that Tracks wants to strangle Optimus, yelling ‘What were you thinking?’

Reggie relaxed outside at the fast food picnic table, fingers gritty with salt and crumpled fast food wrappers in front of him. He never thought he would be missing fast food but after a month and a half long ban on greasy deliciously salty food, who knew Tracks kept everyone on a health kick, he was enjoying it. 

“Do you want a second burger?”

Reggie looked up at Tom Banachek then back at the table and the notable lack of food and licked his fingertips clean. “Spinach should not be the main topping on pizza.” Something he and Raoul agreed on. He dried off his hands and shook his head. “No… maybe I’ll get one to go before we leave.” 

“Okay, so, how did your month and a half stay on the spaceship go?” Tom asked, amusement layering his voice. 

“You been getting my reports, correct?” Reggie leaned back, rummaging through his bag for the files he had been allowed to bring down from the Nemesis. They had rather tight security, and Reggie wasn’t going to argue with Tracks’ boss over it. When the communication’s chief said no, you listened. 

“Yes. I was expecting more than one to two page reports though.” 

“Blame Soundwave, until I prove that I’m trustworthy they imposed a word count and page limit on everything I send, and they retain a copy.” Reggie set the stacks of manila folders down. “I had to give everything I wanted to take down to them a week in advance for security checks.” 

A whirl and chirp sounded from his bag and a stray piece of paper poked out. 

“Ahh, yes, thank you.” Reggie reached, taking the paper and checked to make sure no more had escaped. 

“What in the.”

“Ahh, yes. Tracks decided I should baby-sit. Something about socialization,” Reggie reached down and drew out two small mechs, both matte black, and with some sort of screen folded along their backs like beetle wings. 

“This one with the visor is Huginn,” Reggie tapped the tiny mech on the helm, getting a displeased peep in reply. “The one without is Muninn.” A second tap and a questioning warbling echoed, tiny hands reaching to encircle his finger. “They are some sort of tablet.” He wiggled his finger, escaping the sure grip. “Anyhow, papers and reports. I haven’t been able to get any more schematics but I do have at length personal files on ta few of the human staff and main N.B.E.s”

“They are trusting you with their babies?” Tom asked, sounding shocked and warily reached out to touch one of the tiny mechs. “They are sort of cute.”

“Sort of.” Reggie shrugged and opened up a folder. “For some reason they like me.” He didn’t get it and he wasn’t going to argue with a pair of tiny delicate little mechs when he was a guest on board a spaceship where everyone towered over him by at least three feet.


	6. Real Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Gear Control. Did Mission city animate your cellphone? Is your pager destroying the doors? Is your copier wreaking havoc? Call us for safe, humane removable of animated technology.

Mikaela looked up at the university. The first call and it was at a very nice college ground, just what she needed, an audience. Of several thousand students. She frowned, doubled checked her make-up, the seizure warrants for all animated technology brought to life by the all spark, and the emp gun, that sort of appeared to be the love child of a nerf gun and some unholy redneck created flame thrower. 

“You look fine, Micky.” A warm voice rumbled around her. “And if they start somethin’, Jive will arrive to the rescue. Ain’t goin’ to let you down.”

She laughed and gently pat the dash of the mech. “Thanks, now let’s get this started.” Mikaela gathered the paper work, the gun in its holster, and her gloves. She stepped out and walked to the important looking man in a suit. That had to be the dean of the school. Right? “Heya, I’m here for the removable of at least two real gears? Possibly more.” The phone call had been rather panicky. 

“You’re Mikaela?” 

“Yup, I’m Mikaela and that lunk of coupe there is Jive.” She pointed behind her at the Pontiac Solstice. “We got a call about a pair of animated electronics wreaking havoc in a dorm room. Likely a tablet and a Texas… fancy smart calculator.” Yeah, that was what all those numbers translated to. 

“I, yes. One of our students came to us about his roommate hoarding umm… animated electronics,” the man’s face twisted as if he swallowed something sour. “He knew about two and thought there might be several more.” 

“Can I speak to him before I go in and remove them from your dorm? I want to make sure there isn’t anything larger lurking about.” Mikaela gestured back to Jive. “Jive can tell me how many there is when we get there, but he can’t see through brick to tell me what they are.” And Jive couldn’t use Hologram tech nor a D.U till Tracks’ cleared him as trustworthy. A doll unit would be very useful right about now. 

“Of course, if you would meet us at the dorm in question.” 

Mikaela jolted down the directions and headed towards her partner. They had a student to interview and a pair of real gears to trap and get out before someone offlined them with a medical book.


	7. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferali, fan creation subgroup ideas 
> 
> http://  
> morgenty.deviantart.com/art/surprise-462185842
> 
> Art link to give an idea of height and builds. Noose is also in the gallery

Outside of losing height, Ferali have basically remained unchanged since the time of the Predacons.

Ferali are a fan creation of mine inspired by the splicers in Omega Conundrum. A clan group of reproduction capable cybertronians who are forged monoformers. They are spindly, tall people, averaging seeker height though they themselves are not flight frames. At their early heyday, Ferali could easily reach heights that allowed them to look Predaking in the eye when Predaking is in mech form. They be tall. 

They have clear gender dimorphism separating genders. Which has nothing to do with reproduction. Mechs are covered from helm to the tops of their pedes with microscopic sensory panels. These sensory panels pick up shifts in electro currents and fields, giving them a 180 view of their surroundings and enabling to pinpoint and hunt down other predators from nearly a half mile in all directions. 

Scraplets, splicers, gear boars and other pest species such as glitch mice are favorites since the removal of such creatures creates a safer environment for new sparked protoforms who rely on others for their safety till they pip and clamber out of hotspots. 

Male Ferali are prone to sensory overload when young, the amount of information overwhelming and also have trouble with speech. Information among Ferali tends to be done through field brushing instead of sounds. 

Femmes have sensory paneling merely down their backs making it nearly impossible to sneak up on them. They can read up field variations up to a hundred meters behind them. Their helms tend towards fancier designs, and they have an easier time with speech communications. 

A Ferali’s main weapon is their particular feet. The pedes remain flat when running or walking, giving them a stabilized surface on flat ground and with a flex the toes spread apart giving them a more birdesque grip and the ability to curl individual digits making them able to quickly scale walls and other vertical surfaces with available toe holds. Though some adults have been known to dig their sharp toe tips into softer materials to make their own. 

When hunting, the most common behavior is the leap, clearing their own body height and baring down on their prey with their spread out pedes to knock over and restrain the target. A spear is then drove through softest part to quickly offline their prey. 

Depending on the prey species, traps can be deployed. Gear boars tend to be ran off cliffs. 

One of the most common facts that the population knows if asked about the subgroup is that they are cannibals. This is mainly true. The ancient population practice both funerary and enemy cannibalism. Some tribes continue to eat part of their dead, believing that the member’s memory and spirit will guide them from the Well.


	8. Sovereignty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon for AU dealing with Citystates

Sovereignty 

While each City State has some measure of independence, Iacon is the true power house of Cybertron. The capital of the planet and seating the senate council, Iacon is where each Prime ascends into power. 

Only the sovereign nation of Vos enjoys the same amount of freedoms. While Vos is mostly confused as one of the City States, it is a separate nation, breaking away from the central body during the time of The Interregnum when Functionism was becoming a strong political party and was instated with the newest Prime, Nominus.

A Dwell run nation, Vos has not accepted Functionism and remains in contact with the colonies. They are particularly close with the Dwell run colony ran by Stripewire that was established close to the same time. 

Obtaining citizenship in Vos is difficult, while Vos would prefer to welcome one and all, Iacon has put pressures on the nation to restrict immigration. Legally, Vos accepts five new citizens a vorn. Those that do manage to cross the borders into the nation illegally are offered safe passage to any of the colonies. 

Vos hosts an Iacon diplomat for twenty or so vorns at a time. The diplomats are well taken care off and Vos is known to be a cushy position to obtain. It is parties and lovely to handsome mechs waiting on them and occasionally offering other things, if one plays their cards right. 

Vos retains its independence due to a mix of religious debates, Dwell are often thought to be Primus’s chosen since they are able to create without direct interference by Primus and most are very involved with both church and care of hotspots. The spark AI’s provide a very dangerous and secure military force to the small nation. 

On that note, the communication grid of Vos is not a part of the world wide public communication net. Their grid is extensive, built around the thirteen spiral towers that house the AI’s. While the spark AI’s of Vos are a badly kept secret, everyone knows of a few of them, the AI of art and music Serenade is very social and the most known of the AI’s. 

Outside of the Senate and the civilians of Vos, the AI’s of the spiral towers are assumed to be high ended AI’s, part of a project that ended up not being marketable to the general project and are just fancy programs. And Vos is a bit odd in treating these fancy AI’s as if they were actual citizens. 

It should be noted that a majority of Vos was a part of the Decepticon before Megatron came to light and after the death of Sentinel Prime, offered to support Kaon in sedition of the corrupt council and the forming of their own nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Notes – 
> 
> Thought it be amusing to take a look if Vos was a sovereign nation.   
> \- While Vos was the first to break off – Kaon is the most well-known of the sovereign nations.   
> \- Tarn, Helex, and Tesarus soon joined   
> \- The Decepticon movement became based in the Five State Nation, using Vos’ nation as a template


	9. Clones and self-replication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit about reproduction methods, a bit about the fact that Shockwave has one hell of a cloning problem. Stop cloning peeps, Shockers. Tracks would appreciate it.

Clones vs Self reproduction 

While self-reproduction has been a possibility since the invention of toys the damages caused by repeated replication of a set code of C.N.A. had not been understood and properly documented until vorns after Nova Prime’s reign. Before the damages were understood, self-reproduction was viewed as the reproduction choice of the narcissist or desperate. 

Self-reproduction does not guarantee a clone. With the crossover of C.N.A. during the budding process and the process of choosing code blocks, the resulting sparking will display mainly minor differences then its creator, though difference in alts and frame size have been recorded. 

Certain clans have a history of self-reproduction in attempts to keep frame gifts within the clans. Serpent’s Coil has a long history of self-replication in attempts to continue the lineages chameleon sensors allowing them to blend with their surroundings. The clan had dwindled down to five closely related individuals who for nearly all purposes are simply forged. Stripewire is looking into fertility treatments but has had little to no success. 

For a race that values individuality, cloning had never held much interest until the Great War moved into the wide expanse of space. The first clone was done by the Decepticon scientist Shockwave and while Magnificus did not fulfill the projects goals, he was the first step in this method of reproduction. 

Shockwave continued to work with the cloning project, producing several individuals and reviving two extinct races, the Insecticons and the Predacons. While the cloning had produced viable cybertonians, the project never managed to produce an exact replicate of any of the mechs a C.N.A. sample was secured from.


	10. Tracks and Tarn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships of the D’con high command, Tracks and Tarn
> 
> Part one in looking into relationships of the Decepticon High command.

There is no love lost between these two, in truth they are barely civil when confronted with each other. 

Tracks finds Tarn to be an overzealous fan boy with delusions of power. There is a system that has to be followed to determine if a mechanism deserves corporate punishment let alone capital. Tarn cannot go about willy nilly placing mechs and femmes on the ‘list’ for some imaginary offence. 

Tarn in turn does not understand how his lordship allows a traitor who is consorting intimately with the enemy to serve on the command. Let alone why he had to take orders from a mech who does not have integrated weapons and barely half his size. Tracks is a paper pusher, not a warrior. 

They both have legitimate reasons. In Tracks defense, the Cobalt Sentries are the Decepticon secret police and they are in charge of finding moles and traitors and reporting their designations to Tarn and the DJD, who are glorified bounty hunters, to hunt down the transgressor and well, in the beginning they were supposed to bring them back to face a trial. That went out the window, and now Tarn and his group of merry killers are supposed to get names of mechs that deserve to be dead. Tracks would handle the group better if they could follow basic instructions. And get to killing Scorponok, really, get your act together and take out the ones they need dead. It would make his life easier. 

Tarn is fixated on the fact that Tracks had autobot trine mates. He is clanking chest plates with at least half of the Autobot’s intelligence agents and ‘The Voice’. The mechs he is intimate with have a ‘no kill, capture alive’ policy because of it. Sure, he preaches about equality and righteousness but if everyone was allowed to have relationships with the enemy, well, how were they going to win this fragging war? Tracks should be made an example of, not given an allowance to do what he wants. Tarn could care less that Tracks gets vital information, so does the enemy, they have an information swap going on that… His deal with Pharma is not the same thing. 

Megatron has allowed them to duke out their differences, once. Tracks ended up injured but not before he hacked into Tarn’s systems and allowed Nemesis to possess the leader of the DJD. It ended as a stale mate, considering Tarn could crush Tracks into paste with his frame or alternate mode. Tracks in return could have Nemesis use Tarn’s frame like a puppet till his processor or spark burnt out from the stress of hosting a spark AI. Megatron has since commanded them to reign in their snipping contest and do their jobs properly. 

Tracks, you have no reason to keep poking into Tarn’s business. Tarn, for Primus’ sake, stop it. Hunt down the mechs I tell you to and not some poor cowardly bastard. Go kill Overload or bring me back his head.


	11. Tracks Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships in the D’con high command, Part two, Tracks and Soundwave. 
> 
> And drabbles as well

Soundwave and Tracks work closely together and have a relax comrade going on. While Soundwave is the Chief Communication Officer, the job has been split between him and Tracks. 

Tracks handles the Public relations aspects, informing the general masses civilian and military of the fraction’s victories and pass movements. He updates the information database, posts work schedules, handles seating arrangements and preparation of fare during meets, as well as appearances in both mechanized and organic settings. 

Soundwave prefers to work in the more logistic side of the CCO post, intercepting enemy communications, securing their own networks, and running statistics of battle plans. A much more solitary and private mech, Soundwave prefers to keep in his office and report directly to Megatron. Soundwave job is to relay orders to each unit in the army and sorts and order all reports that come in. 

Nemesis is the silent partner of this group. Intelligent if young and somewhat flighty in her interests, Nemesis is able to ease drop in any part of the ship she is integrated in. While she can hear everything, unless she extends some effort it is merely white noise, all tangled and merged together and just the occasional snatch of words break through. 

The have an oddly domestic broship going on between the three of them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracks picked up the rations for the solar cycle, humming slightly as he balanced the cubes. Soundwave had wished to start early so he had offered to pick up the rations. They had received a mess of reports to be sorted through. Tracks wasn’t looking forward to the mess of work. 

He turned and quickly sidestepped to keep from crashing into Megatron. “Ah, apologies my lordship. Though I did want a moment of your time, if you care to walk with me.” He smiled, looking up to meet Megatron’s optics. 

“You always seem to need a moment of my time.” Megatron spoke, a rumbled of amusement deep in his chest and nodded. “But, I have yet to have been disappointed. We’ll walk.” 

“Thank you, my lord.” Tracks started to head back to the communications room. He waited until they were in a smaller less use hallway, before speaking again. “Your first vorn anniversary is coming up.” 

“Is that so?”

“Mmhm, since you officially started things with Starscream, your polybond anniversary of sorts would be hmm three decacycles after? I would get Starscream something for your anniversary, for I’m sure he is going to expect some sort of tolken.”  
“A proof of my affection.” Megtron replied, a hint of irritation in his field. 

“He needs proof, Soundwave knows instinctively that you care. He can read your attentions, even when he doesn’t wish to. Starscream can’t and he needs to be reassured and such, I really suggest you do something for your anniversary.” It would make his life easier if he didn’t have to worry about smoothing over his lords and the seconds relationship. 

“Do you have any suggestions on what sort of gift I should look for?” 

“At most, I can only say you should seek out something shinny.” Starscream liked shinny things.


	12. Megatron and Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon for my Au about Megatron and Optimus relationship. 
> 
> Or why I can't get them to actually be intimate. *throws up hands* At least nothing beyond a hate fueled passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, early on relationship idea, it has probably changed quite a bit by the time they reached earth.

Megatron and Optimus if they meet before Megatron was sentence to jail after Impactor broke someone’s face could have been friends. When Megatron didn’t turn bitter and disillusioned at the possibility of change through peaceful protests and Optimus wasn’t exposed to so much corruption and death. 

Perhaps, as Orion Pax, he could have shown Megatron not all of the higher caste were douchebags and Megatron would have shown Orion the conditions of the mines and how much they struggled to make ends meet. Maybe they could have worked together to make a difference. 

But that didn’t happen, instead Megatron accidently injured a senator that killed one of his fellow workers and ended up in a Gladiator pits. Optimus ends up exposed to the corruption as the senators send hitmen and he loses two officers. Instead of revenge, Optimus drags Whirl to the senators and reads out loud Megatron’s first manifesto of change. Optimus at heart is a cop, not a radical force of change. 

Megatron has given up on there being a peaceful compromise. As long as there is a Prime, a singular voice to proclaim what is right and what is wrong, there will be corruption. He has killed two Primes in a testament of not only his own strength but one could say to display the strength of the common and overlooked people. Let’s stress that, Megatron Killed Two Primes, by his own strength. 

They may not be true Primes, since we learn the actual Matrix, before Nominus even took power, has been hidden in the undergird under the citadel in Iacon. But still, that is two dead Primes. Optimus cannot overlook that fact, no matter how corrupt both Sentinel and Zeta had been that Megatron has proven himself capable and canny enough to come up on top in both battles. 

Megatron is dangerous. Megatron has to be controlled. Megatron needs to be brought to justice and a trial. Optimus might have respected Megatron early on, but now he has proven himself to be a serious and deadly foe. Megatron attempted to kill him, to fulfill his desire of overthrowing the system. 

Optimus is a Prime. Bringing Megatron to a trial, getting justice, is going to be a three ring circus of publicity that Cybertron doesn’t need. To do the trial any sort of justice, it would have to be performed by a neutral third party. He could try doing a treaty. 

There is an attempt at a treaty, it’s difficult. Vos has been an independent nation for quite some time, they have acknowledged Kaon, Tarn, Helex, and Terarus as independent nations with their own council and form of government, which doesn’t involve Megatron. The decepticons are a party, the military party. They have a voice, but in any other matter not involving the liberation of fellow city states, or protecting the borders, Megatron is not in charge of. 

This would be the start of Megatron becoming the High Lord Protector, he and the mechs under his fraction, are the main power forces behind the Five Independent States. They protect them from invading forces, and reach out to other states to rally them to fight for their own independence from the Primes. 

Chief Justice Tyrest end up being the go between party. Optimus focus is on Megatron, and he snubs the other councils proposing a two-state deal. Vos especially is not pleased with this bartering, they are already a nation, Nominus granted them that, and they certainly can acknowledge other nations if they care to. 

Megatron took it seriously, he overstepped himself at Iacon and has been rethinking things. He is starting to restrain himself and considering alternatives then Peace through Tyranny. He been dragged to council meetings, police briefings, academies and privates homes all throughout Vos and it is a lot of work. He’s content in letting the council deal with the civilians while he gets to plot and plan statistics and tactics with his command. 

This treaty is less about the separation of states but more of the laying out of the rules for the upcoming battle. Megatron has no doubts there will be full out war. He respects Optimus as an opponent but he is still a Prime, and as long as Optimus carries the matrix there will be no peace. 

It is probably the last ditch scramble of a possible treaty, but Optimus offers to bond to Megatron. To unite as equals and shown a united front to the population, Prime and High Lord Protector. He is prepared to sacrifice everything for this to work and if it was taken, he has the ultimate of control over Megatron. 

Megatron think of it as a bit of a joke and asks if Optimus is sure he wants to be a part of a polybond. He may be working things out, but if he bonds, Starscream and Soundwave are going to be a part of it. Megatron has had enough of putting his needs behind him. He isn’t going to waver on that demand. 

Optimus wasn’t expecting that, and can’t accept it. A bond is supposed to be between two mechs, not four and it is in no way equal. He can’t just drag Elita and Ultra into a bond to even it up. A six way bond? He is trying to uphold the law, not make a mockery of it. And such goes their eternal conflict.


End file.
